


Зарисовка #011 Темнота

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь действительно длится вечно, если ты искренне желаешь этого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #011 Темнота

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #011 Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748931) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



**С тобой**

\- Как ты думаешь, Тоширо, там что-нибудь есть?

Была влажная летняя ночь, и оба Куросаки перебрались в свой сад. Ичиго лежал, закинув руки за голову; муж устроился щекой на его груди. В небе над ними иногда вспыхивали из-за облаков звездочки, гасли и снова засыпали.

\- Хмммм? - сонно ответил Тоширо и немного пошевелился, давая понять, что внимательно слушает. 

Ичиго улыбнулся и пропустил его мягкие белые волосы сквозь пальцы, мечтательно глядя на расслабленное, почти детское лицо. Затем снова вернулся к созерцанию неба. 

\- Там, - неуклюже пояснил он. - Где это заканчивается, где все заканчивается. 

Им было много лет. За их жизни Общество Душ изменилось кардинально. Тоширо взял бразды правления в свои руки. Война стала пережитком прошлого, и место для нее осталось лишь в ночных кошмарах. Души размякли в тепле и заботе, которые пришли совсем недавно. У них был лидер, знавший не понаслышке обо всех трудностях Руконгая; им не о чем было беспокоиться. 

Но здесь, в их личном саду, Тоширо не нужно было быть несгибаемым лидером, а Ичиго - одним из самых сильных капитанов, что когда-либо существовали. Здесь они могли быть собой. И все, что сделало их теми, кем они стали, было вместе с ними. 

Лишения. Любовь. Время. 

\- Мы стареем, - продолжил Ичиго мягким голосом, не тревожа окружившее их умиротворение. - И я чувствую, что начинаю уставать. 

Согласно пробормотав что-то, Тоширо закрыл глаза.


End file.
